


Wild Card Masters

by Accendere



Series: The Wild Cards as Masters before the Persona Games [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Kurusu needs a hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, It's only the first chapter and I already made him suffer, Servants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: An AU where the MC of the Persona Games (3-5) are the Masters of the 5th Holy Grail War and their Personas used to be their Servants.
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Kurusu Akira & Narukami Yu
Series: The Wild Cards as Masters before the Persona Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Persona MCs as Masters before the Persona (3-5) games and their Personas were Servants Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Summary

• Setting is in Fuyuki City. Certain characters will be swapped by the Persona MCs depending on their original Personas' classes.

• Yu Narukami is a third-year middle schooler who had just recently moved in Fuyuki City. He constantly moves from city to city and has a distant and somewhat negative relationship with his absent parents, whom he barely sees due to them being out on a business all the time. Unbeknownst to him, Yu is actually one of the rare civilians that was gifted with magic circuits despite not being part of a magus family. He lives in the same street as Kurusu Akira, whom he meets every morning due to school. He attends Homurahara Academy's middle school division. While hesitant at first, Yu entered the Holy Grail to prevent future casualties. His Servant is Izanagi, one of the two gods who created many of the islands and deities of Japan.

• Minato and Minako Arisato are siblings of a loving low-class magus family that is only a few generations. They lived in Fuyuki City after their parents' death. However, due to their untimely death, the siblings have only managed to learn the very basics of Magecraft due to not being properly trained. While both of them hide their real feelings from others, the siblings are both depressed from the death of their parents. They entered the Holy Grail War in hopes of bringing back their deceased parents. Both of them attend Homurahara Academy as first-year students and are classmates with Sakura Matou. The Heroic Spirit they have summoned is Orpheus, a Caster-Class Servant and the legendary musician. Minato is the one who summoned their Servant, but the siblings can pass their Command Spells onto each other as part of their strategy to confuse other competitors on who is the real Master.

• Akira Kurusu is an 8-year-old child of a prominent magus family. He is put under immense pressure to succeed in life as a Magus through any means necessary. His parents made him go through many incredibly painful operations to increase his abilities (also giving him near-superhuman physical capabilities) much similar to the "training" of Sakura Matou. Due to being having connections with few of the highest authority of the Mage's Association, the family has been the target of several assassinations which eventually got Akira's parents killed when he was 7, which resulted in him being placed under the care of one of his relatives, who pitied him for his parents' actions. However, Akira was emotionally scarred and still mentally pressured by his parents' words to succeed and developed a need to reach their expectations by winning the Holy Grail War, despite not knowing what to wish himself. He is uncertain of his opinion towards high authorities due to not knowing at the time that his parents' actions were inhumane, but ultimately reached to disliking them. He attends Homurahara Academy's Elementary School Division and regularly runs into Yu Narukami on the way to school every morning. The Heroic Spirit he had summoned is Arsène Lupin, an Assassin-Class Servant and the gentleman thief of France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically gave Ophelia's backstory to Akira but whatever. XD
> 
> Though, other than P3, there was no glimpse of the MCs backgrounds, only showing their reason why they transferred to their schools in the games. In my head, I picture that Akira has a family that pressures him to succeed in life only to shot him down when he was charged, I mean, they basically just sent him to a total stranger. Also, considering how Magi are, it's not a surprise to me if many families experiment their own relatives for the sake of the Truth. Sorry that I made Akira suffer here.
> 
> Arsène's human form is Akira's concept art. He basically looks like a magician with a top hat, black cloak and a black suit, as well as a monocle. He also possesses a cane.
> 
> Orpheus basically looks like his Persona form. I still don't know what kind of clothing he should wear (Any suggestions?).
> 
> Izanagi looks almost exactly like Izanami (since they're twins) but without the feminine look (imagine Yu with Izanami's hair). His outfit is pretty much like Fake Assassin.
> 
> Questions for you readers:
> 
> What kind of abilities/Magecraft should I give the MCs and Persona Servants? Do you guys have any suggestions? I would really appreciate it! (With how magic works in Fate, it's really hard to come up with something on a whim).
> 
> What kind personalites should the Persona Servants have?
> 
> Which class should Izanagi be? Saber or Lancer? I've been leaning towards Saber at first, but then I saw an art of him wielding a lance. Also, since Izanagi is a god, is he a Divine Spirit?
> 
> Any idea on how should their story play out?  
> 
> 
> I'm really sorry for the questions, but I really like reading comments and your opinions of this. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Persona MCs as Masters before the Persona (3-5) games and their Personas were Servants Part 2

• The house that Yu recently moved in used to belong to a small family of Magi that died out a long time ago. There was a hidden basement in which Yu discovered which contained several books, one of which contained instructions on how to summon a Servant.

• Out of curiosity, Yu drew a magic circle using chalk and placed a well-preserved robe (I think it's called a hakama?) that was hidden among the shelves onto the circle.

• The robe actually belonged to Izanagi, which was found in an old forgotten shrine which was originally believed to be near the place where Izanami was sealed. (Don't ask how it was found, I'm just placing random ideas here XD)

• However, Yu didn't finish the ritual and left it there for the time being for school.

• He meets Kurusu Akira on the street, both going to the same school. Akira kindly shows him the way before parting ways to their own respective school buildings. They meet again after school since they live in the same street.

• Unfortunately, Yu gets lost and mistakenly goes to the high school building (since both middle and high schoolers wore the same uniforms). At the entrance, he meets the Arisato twins, Minato and Minako, who was amused at Yu's similarity to her brother. They lead him to his middle school building before the bell rung.

• Kurusu Akira is a friend of Tohsaka Rin, due to the fact that they are from high-class magi families with lonely backgrounds. Both of them agreed to have an alliance until the two of them are left during the Grail War. Though, it is because Rin is reluctant to let a child participate in a deadly battle alone.

• At night, Akira performed the summoning ritual without a catalyst. The Servant he summoned is Arsene Lupin, an Assassin-Class Servant.

(I'm still figuring out how the story will play out XD)

• Despite being mature for his young age, Akira is still an inexperienced mage because despite his powerful abilities, he is still only a child. As such, during the first night, he and Assassin stuck around with Rin and Archer while she was investigating the spell that was placed on the school roof until they were attacked by Lancer.

• Assassin provided backup to Archer by using Presence Concealment to attack Lancer, thus giving his ally Servant an upper hand.

• However, the fight was cut short when they noticed that was still a student at school that witnessed their fight.

• It was Yu, who went back to school to get his forgotten notes in the classroom.

• Both Archer and Assassin chased after Lancer to stop him, but unfortunately they were too late when they saw Yu's unconscious body with a stab wound on the chest.

• Thankfully, Yu is still breathing. Rin initially wanted to use the pendant to save him but Akira took over instead, as he had superior healing abilities.

• Yu then woke up and, despite wondering about the attack, went back home. However, he is ambushed by Lancer and barely managed to avoid his attacks. Unable to escape outside, he ran towards the nearest room he could find, which is the basement.

• Unfortunately, he is cornered and his arm bled from Lancer's attacks, the spilled blood reaching the magic circle, triggering the summoning of the final Servant, Saber.

• Saber fend off Lancer until he retreats. However, he was unable to fight with his full strength due to his incomplete summoning. But he is still powerful due to being a Divine Spirit.

• After Lancer fled, Saber sensed other enemies and fought both Archer and Assassin, with Archer getting badly wounded in the process.

• Upon seeing Akira, Yu stops Saber from attacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now. Still wondering how to play this story out. I might take some of the story from the manga. 
> 
> Took me a while to research what kind of catalyst will be used for Izanagi. It's a reference of Digital Devil Story where the item, Izanami Clothes (which allows the wearer to become immune to traps and hellfire), actually belonged to Izanagi. As for why the robes are there... Well... Izanami escaped Yomi so... XD
> 
> Shirou doesn't exist here. Let's just say he died in the Great Fuyuki Fire.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Persona MCs as Masters before the Persona (3-5) games and their Personas were Servants Part 3

• Back with Minato and Minako, a few days ago, both of them walked Sakura home, where they meet Matou Zouken. However, both of them sensed something _very_ wrong with Sakura's grandfather.

* * *

• Grateful for sparing their lives, Rin and Akira took Yu to Kotomine Kirei's church to learn about the history of the Holy Grail War, with their Servants (except for Archer, who is still recovering) guarding the outside. While hesitant at first, Yu agreed to join the war in order to prevent a catastrophic event from occurring and endangering countless innocent lives.

• On their way home, Rin declares that they are enemies once again, with Akira being reluctant but did not voice his protest. However, they were attacked by an enemy Master, Illya, and her Servant, Berserker, whom she confidently reveals the identity of.

• Assassin aids Saber in battle like he did during the fight with Archer and Lancer, which proves to be vital for Archer to recover enough for him to launch a powerful attack, which causes their enemies to retreat.

* * *

• The day before Archer was summoned, Minato summoned a Caster-Class Servant, Orpheus. He holds onto the Command Seals, planning on switching it over to his twin sister when the time is right.

• The twins stayed at school late due to club activities and other school activities. On their way home at night, they encounter Matou Shinji and his Servant Rider attacking Ayako Mitsuzuri, Rin's classmate, for her mana. A fight breaks out between them. However, despite having a class advantage, Rider was defeated by Caster. This is due to Shinji's lack of magic circuits. Zouken then appears and calls Shinji a failure as he told him to run away, with nothing more to do, the trio went home.

* * *

• The next day, Saber reveals his identity to Yu. His True Name is Izanagi, one of the god's that created many islands of Japan. He instructs him not to tell a soul of his identity by telling him of the disadvantage of it, which Yu agrees.

• At school when all other students and teachers leave the school, Archer attacks Saber from his hiding place, causing the latter to be separated with his Master in an attempt to fight him, which gives Rin the opportunity to start her assault on Yu. But Rin and her Servant are respectively stopped by Akira and Assassin, which the former tells Rin that it will be more beneficial to have Yu as an ally.

• However, they are interrupted by the sudden appearance of Rider, who attacks a student. The three Servants drive Rider off. Later, Yu catches a glimpse of Shinji, the former wondering who the latter is, and discusses it with who considers the possibility of Shinji being Rider's Master.

• The trio then agree to have an alliance.

* * *

• On another night, Minato, Minako and Caster continue to patrol Fuyuki, at the same time, they are also worried for Sakura as she had come down on a fever.

• They eventually encounter Lancer, whom they engaged in battle. However, the battle was cut short when Lancer was suddenly ambushed by a mysterious shadow, killing him, causing the trio to flee and wonder about the shadow.

* * *

• On another patrol, Akira, Yu, Rin and their Servants finally encounter Minato, Minako and Caster facing off with Zouken, accompanied by Lancer's reanimated corpse. Saber and Caster dispatches him while Assassin and Archer attacks Zouken. Before they can finish Zouken off, a mysterious shadow appears and injures Minato while Zouken flees.

• At the twins' residence, they all agreed to have another alliance due to the threat of the mysterious shadow that easily killed Lancer. Akira and Yu bonded with the twins because they, for some reason, had sensed some sort of connection that couldn't be explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think what I just wrote was terrible because merging the three routes together is going to become one jumbled mess because I realized that it's pretty much impossible to merge the routes with the Shadow around.. XD
> 
> And because of that, so I'm also gonna do another change. Here, the Shadow devoured a lot more people to the point they were enough for it to manifest Dark Sakura. The only Servant that was devoured was Lancer because well... Lancer always dies.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	4. Persona MCs as Masters before the Persona (3-5) games and their Personas were Servants Part 4

• During the day, Akira encounters Illya and a friendship begins to develop between them due to their similar backgrounds.

• It is during this time that Assassin, Saber and Caster also bond due to relating to each other because of the similarities of their legends, sympathizing with each other due to their strained relationships with their respective children and the loss of their loved ones.

• The next night, the (future Wild Card) group decide to investigate the Ryuudou Temple, but they are separated due to the multiplying Shadows. Saber is ambushed by the main one and is swallowed. Enraged, Yu tries to attack Zouken only to be repelled by the weakened reanimated Lancer, whose body is gruesomely mutilated due to the battle last night. Before the deceased Lancer can kill the Masters, Rider suddenly appears and finally defeats him. When asked about her motives, Rider reveals that she was ordered to keep Minato and Minako alive before leaving the scene.

• The following day, Yu is still greatly saddened by Saber's assumed death, to which Akira tries to comfort him. Yu reveals that Izanagi had confided in him about his wish to the Grail, which was to free his wife from Yomi. He also mentioned that Izanagi had helped him train in swordsmanship just in case he ever fought without him. Yu cries due to the fact that he had lost a friend.

• Afterwards, Akira then trained Yu in utilizing his Magecraft. They then learn each others' Origins and Elemental Affinity. Akira's Origin is **Trickery** , the practice of deception that eventually leads to his own advantage. He has a great degree of intellect or secret knowledge and uses it to play tricks or otherwise disobey normal rules and conventional behavior. His Element is Fire and Wind, however, due to the operations that was performed on him, he is currently capable of the five elements like Rin, However, he is still more skilled on using his birth elements and his skill on the other three elements is less than average. Through a ritual, they learn that Yu's Origin is **Weaponize** , allowing him to quickly adapt and weaponize to whatever weapon he holds to the point where it can be use lethally, including some everyday items. This is the reason why Yu was able to learn from his training with Izanagi so quickly. Yu's Element is Earth.

• Shinji later comes to the Arisato household and orders Sakura to come home. The twins protects her and drives Shinji away, but he vows he is not done with her yet. Later, at the Kurusu residence, The twins is discussing Sakura's condition with Rin when they are suddenly interrupted by a phone call. The caller is Shinji, who says he has taken Sakura hostage and demands that the twins come to the school alone. Rin, Akira and Yu decide to follow him in secret.

• At school, Shinji orders Rider to physically assault the twins, but they endure her brutal attacks. Caster, Archer and Assassin intervene, which allows the twins to rescue Sakura. Shinji then fails to continue ordering Rider with his spellbook as it burns away, which Rider reveals that he cannot order her since he lacked Magic Circuits. Instead, she protects Sakura, resulting in the reveal that she is Rider's true Master. Before fleeing, Shinji pours a substance on Sakura which causes her to lose control and a boundary field to activate. Archer urges Assassin to kill Sakura, to which he is (ironically) reluctant to do so due to his history of being opposed to the act of murder. Rider is determined to protect her Master so a fight breaks out. Rider uses her Mystic Eyes to petrify the Servants. Minato manages to protect his sister, but is badly wounded in the act. Upon witnessing this Sakura manages to take control long enough direct her magic attacks onto herself, incapacitating her.

• At the Kotomine Church and taking her to surgery. Minako is determined to continue protecting Sakura, to which Minato agrees. However, Rin, who is adamant about killing Sakura, opposes their decision and the twins stop her. Rin reveals that Sakura is her younger sister and declares their temporary alliance annulled. while Yu and Akira watch on, unsure whose side to take because despite both of them knowing that Sakura is dangerous, Yu is reluctant to kill while Akira is aware of Rin's true feelings towards Sakura despite her seeming indifference. Sakura surprisingly vows to fight back against her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of Noble Phantasm should I give Arsene, Izanagi and Orpheus?
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Persona MCs as Masters before the Persona (3-5) games and their Personas were Servants Part 5

• Again in the day, Akira encounters Illya again. They have a conversation about the unfairness of life that took a blind eye to their suffering and the Magi being so obsessed with finding the Root to the point where they will torture their own family to achieve it. Before parting ways, Akira warns her of the impending danger of Zouken and the mysterious Shadow, which Illya thanks him for.

• Yu then visits the Arisato residence as Sakura and Rider live there. Despite the distrust she has towards Yu, she warms up to him after Minako assures her that the Yu has no ill intentions towards her. Yu then learns from Rider about her Master's adoptive elder brother's abusive nature.

• Worried about Illya despite giving her a warning, the Wild Card group decide to check up on her due to the shadow becoming more active at night. The twins and Akira and their Servants decide to go while Yu and Rider stay behind to guard Sakura, however, the latter later orders Rider to assist them.

• In the forest, they encounter Rin, but they are kept from engaging each other when they hear Berserker's roar. Zouken has attacked Illya and Berserker with Izanagi Alter, causing them to flee the Einzbern castle. Berserker is devoured by the shadow, and the group escapes. However, the mysterious shadow attacks again, targeting Illya. Archer defends her but is mortally wounded. Rider arrives too late and Archer dies from his wounds.

• Without Archer, Rin allies with the Wild Card group again. As the days pass, the mysterious shadow continues to terrorize the city at night, consuming even Gilgamesh after he recklessly attacks it.

• During one of these days, Akira visits the twins' house and had a conversation with Sakura. He reveals to her about Rin's true feelings of sisterly love towards her and her guilt for seemingly abandoning her. This was why Rin had always watched her from afar, but did not realize what was actually happening in the Matou house. She was shocked and is seemingly in denial, replying to Akira that she hated Rin for never coming to save her. Akira then asks why did she even kept the ribbon on her hair and in the end, Sakura is conflicted from both her love and resentment towards Rin.

• Zouken summons the twins and their Servant to him and reveals that Sakura is one of the gates of the Great Holy Grail, and that many more people will die if she is allowed to live. After a period of hard consideration, the twins ultimately decide to protect Sakura. However, Sakura realizes what is happening and resolves to stop Zouken herself. She commands Rider to protect the twins before ordering Rider to pretend to be Sakura sleeping in her bed, where Rin, Yu and Akira later discovers her. Sakura has also ordered Rider not to let the three out of the house before the twins comes back home from the Kotomine church, where they were headed. Akira orders Assassin to head to the Matou House as the latter meets up with the twins along the way, only to find Shinji there, dead.

• It is revealed that Sakura was ambushed by Shinji, who blackmails her by telling the twins and their friends of the sexual abuse at her family's hands. A distraught Sakura murders Shinji and gives in to her internal malice and transforms into something frightening, leaving the house.

• After a verbal confrontation with Zouken, the twins and the Servants leaves the house, only to find Sakura already attacking Rin, Akira and Yu while on her way to capture Illya. The twins too are defeated by Sakura, but she is unable to kill them due to Assassin, Caster and Rider's interferences, indirectly caused by her last sane command. Illya, however, agrees to come along with Sakura in exchange for her allowing the others to go free, on the condition that they be allowed to stop at the Einzbern Castle first.

• After going to the Kotomine Church, Kirei agrees to come with them. They manage to rescue Illya, but are confronted by Dark Berserker. Kirei, Assassin and Caster are able to neutralize Dark Berserker long enough to kill Zouken. When the fight is over, Sakura arrives and stops his artificial black heart, giving him only a few hours to live.

• Shortly after arriving home, Rider makes an attempt to kill the twins, as her order not to harm them and her mission to protect Sakura are now in conflict and she has decided to prioritize Sakura. The twins, however, reaffirms their will to protect Sakura, which makes Rider agree to form an alliance with them.

• On the final night, the twins, Akira, Yu, Rin, Assassin, Caster and Rider enter the cave where the ritual to materialize the Holy Grail takes place. Tiring of Zouken's abuses, Sakura betrays her grandfather, destroying the core worm containing his soul. Izanagi Alter blocks the party in the caverns, but lets Rin pass for the sisters' final confrontation. Rider and Caster directly fight Saber Alter. However, Izanagi Alter fatally stabs Caster, but the fatal blow was enough distraction for Assassin to manage to sneak up against the corrupted Servant and kills Izanagi Alter with the Azoth Sword, which was given to him by Rin earlier, freeing him from his wretched existence. Izanagi Alter and Caster bid Yu and the twins farewell before fading. The group moves further into the cave, leaving the wounded Rider behind to heal.

• In the meantime, Rin has been fighting Sakura and her army of shadows. Sakura becomes conflicted at fighting her despite being overcome by her dark side, as she still remembers her conversation with Akira. The shadows become weakened due to her hesitation, resulting in them being easily defeated by Rin.

• Despite being so adamant to kill Sakura, Rin realizes she loves her sister too much to kill her. Rin hugs Sakura and comforts her. The group arrives and manage to get Sakura under control.

• Kotomine arrives intending to stop them from destroying that which he long desired to witness, a being of destruction that could validate his own existence. However, it was futile, as Assassin was able to easily defeat him and he succumbs to his wounds inflicted to him by Sakura earlier.

• Illya then appears, donning the Dress of Heaven, she manages to pull out Angra Mainyu's soul out of the Greater Grail and destroyed it, severing Sakura's link to the unborn Avenger. Despite the group's protests and cries, Illya proceeds to sacrifice herself to close the gate to save her friends, especially Akira.

• With the gate closed, Assassin, due to not being contracted to Sakura, fades away, but not before embracing his Master and tells him that he is strong, as he had been through so much despite his age.

• Technically, both Sakura and Akira are the winners of the HGW, as only Rider and Assassin are the only ones alive before the Grail's destruction. Though, Sakura manages to keep Rider after the war while Assassin faded away.

**After the HGW:**

• While devastated at the loss of both Assassin and Illya, after some encouragement from Yu that both of them wouldn't like Akira to beat himself up over their deaths, Akira breaks down as he proceeds to move on. Although, it was easier said than done, at least he knows that he's no longer alone.

• Yu continues to train his swordsmanship the way Izanagi taught him to. He currently practices in the back of the school, as his home lacked space for suitable training. There, Taiga Fujimura spots him and is impressed by his skills. She gives him an offer to join the Kendo club (she still had some influence in the club despite being the supervisor of the Archery club), to which he accepts.

• Fortunately, his parents still had jobs left to do in Fuyuki, resulting in Yu being able to stay in the city for another year.

• The twins live a normal life with Sakura and Rider while Rin is called to a trial in London over having opened and then closed the gateway. After the trial is swiftly ended due to a certain high ranking mage, she returns to Japan, though she plans to attend the Clock Tower after she graduates. Even though Rin lives in the Tohsaka house, she spends most of her time in the Arisato residence to the point where she practically lives there now.

• Both Yu and Akira regularly visit the Arisato residence, as the survivors of the war have become close with each other.

• Sometime after the end of their school year, the twins are given an invitation to attend Gekkoukan High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the fight with Rider, Caster and Assassin against Izanagi Alter, imagine the conclusion of the fight being similar to the Nyx battle in the last Persona movie, where Ryoji kills Thanatos only to realize that it was a distraction for Minato to deal with the fatal blow. That's basically what Caster and Assassin did.
> 
> I might do the Persona Servants' stats and personalities in the next chapter, but it's really hard to come up with their skills and NP so it's going to take a while to post it. Though, I would like some suggestions from you guys if you don't mind.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	6. Persona MCs as Masters before the Persona (3-5) games and their Personas were Servants (Additions)

• All the Servants are active in the Dark Hour, however, they are doing nothing about it. Because not only do they have absolutely no idea on the cause of this hidden hour, it also has nothing to do with the Holy Grail War. So they pretend that they don't know anything about it. But when they _do_ do something during the Dark Hour, it's usually wiping out Shadows that go near the property of their Masters. The Holy Grail Shadow is no exception of this. In fact, it took advantage of the situation and simply devoured the people by consuming them along with the coffins they were inside in. That was the reason why it was able to consume more than enough people with no one noticing.

  * The Arisato Twins are no exception of this, it's because they had experienced the Dark Hour in such a long time since their parents' accident, and it became the new normal for them. However, they are not comfortable in going outside during the Dark Hour so they usually sleep through it. They are unable to speak about it to their friends because none of them had experienced it and the Dark Hour is not part of any Magecraft, making it unlikely that other Magi (like Rin) will believe them. The only one who knows about this is Sakura, who is also active in the Dark Hour.
  * Sakura is the only one among the twins's friends that is aware of the Dark Hour. In fact, she learns of its existence after she became the Lesser Grail. She never spoke up to Zouken about this after she saw him turn into a coffin during one of their "training sessions" and having no recollection of the mysterious phenomenon. She is the only one whom the twins confided about their experience with the Dark Hour.
  * The Dark Hour in Fuyuki isn't that rampant with Shadows compared to Port Island.



• Caster (Orpheus) is the Saber Glutton in this AU. He develops a bottomless stomach (much like his Masters) after taking a liking to modern food. Even eating numerous bowls per meal.

• After the events of Persona 3, Minako becomes a therapist in order to help others that have experienced their own tragedies and traumatic pasts, however, it is mostly because she wants to help Sakura Matou and Akira Kurusu, both of whom have been severely traumatized and inhumanely abused at the hands of their own respective family.

• While Akira may seem like a calm and collected boy who's very mature for his age, he's actually a depressed kid with a lack of self-confidence that is suffering from PTSD due to his parents' inhumane experiments on him as well as lack of emotional support. His reserved nature made him a target for bullying, though he isn't really bothered by it that much. He is gradually healing throughout the HGW due to his friends and Servant's support for him. At the end of the HGW, he becomes more confident. In his teen years, he is still a calm and collected person but is a lot more mischievous and is slightly more outspoken than before. Thanks to Minako's therapy, Akira is mostly recovered from his experiences with the operations that was performed on him but still has nightmares every once in a while.

• Akira lives alone in his house despite his age. His relative that took him in out of pity after his parents' deaths is overseas. She doesn't really care about the money and left all the wealth of their family in Akira's hands.

• The Arsène Lupin in this AU is a Heroic Spirit with an unclear background like Sherlock Holmes. The recorded history says that he's a fictional character based on a real life person, but he is known among Magi that he may have been a Spellcaster that learned Magecraft as a young boy and uses it for some of his unbelievable grand thefts, however, there is no evidence supporting this belief as there was no record of Arsene's family history. Like Holmes, he also refuses to answer whether he is real or not, thus remaining ambiguous.

• After Rin's trial at London after the end of the HGW, Sakura and Akira were named as the new supervisors of Fuyuki. Though, Sakura's role was more of that of an assistant due to the fact that she is actually an untrained Magus, despite being so powerful, (as her Matou upbringing was torture instead of actual studying) with only a minimum knowledge of how the Magi world works.

• Here, Izanagi's legend is also different from the recorded history. Instead of his children being born during the purification in the river, Izanagi was once again pressured by the gods to continue their command, so he mated with another god, whose identity is unknown in recorded history, and produced to Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. He refuses to talk about his other mate as there was absolutely no feelings of love with each other. He was mortified when he learned of modern society's story of the birth of the "Three Precious Children" (the part where they were born after he washed his left eye, right eye and his nose) and asked how such a ridiculous story was even accepted.


	7. Persona MCs as Masters before the Persona (3-5) games and their Personas were Servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the characters' traits and relationships.

  * Akira is multilingual here. He learned English as he is planning to attend the Clock Tower in London. He also knows French. He also has a habit of adding French words in his sentences, similar to Mitsuru.
  * Sakura has a much better relationship with her sister now and doesn't really have much of an inferiority complex here, this is contributed to the fact that the two of them don't have the same love interest to go after.
  * It is implied by the Arisato twins that Akira and the Tohsaka Sisters might _actually_ be related, as they have noticed that some of Akira's spells are the same as Rin's. This led them to believe that one of the Tohsakas may have married into the Kurusu family a long time ago (which explains the two families close relations). Akira and Rin neither denied nor confirmed this, as both of them were never informed due to their parents' untimely deaths. Regardless whether or not they are indeed blood relatives, it does not affect Akira's already sibling-like relationship with the Tohsaka sisters.
  * Since Yu does not follow the life of a Magi despite wielding Magecraft, he is considered to be a Spellcaster by other Magi.
  * Akira's quarter-French here, meaning one of his grandparents is French. He also mentions that he had been to France once and learned French while he was there.
  * I'm changing Yu's Origin here. His Origin is **Adaptation** , allowing him to easily adapt to any kind of situation, exercise and weapon with only a minimum amount of exposure. This is a nod to his nonchalant character in the P4 Animation.
  * Sakura becomes a lot more confident after the events of the HGW and became the captain of the school's Archery Club and the top archer. She also learned some Magecraft from Rider.
  * Yu is the Emiya Chef in this AU. Due to his very neglectful parents being away all the time, Yu had to become independent. He learned from reading cook books and watching cooking shows and honed his skill for years, eventually becoming an expert cook. He _is_ a good cook in canon.
  * Yu bonded with Sakura when she developed an interest in his cooking and became her mentor.
  * The Arisato twins are average cooks at best. The most they can really make are simple, easy dishes such as omurice, teriyaki and udon. When they're not cooking, they usually just buy convenience store food or order takeout.
  * Since Shirou does not exist here, Sakura does not have someone who can teach her to be an expert cook like she is in canon until Yu came along and became her mentor instead.
  * Akira is also a great cook but not on par as Yu due to his age. He was taught by Rin after he became independent due to his parents' deaths. Due to Rin's teaching and his French heritage, he is more knowledgeable about Chinese and French cuisine than Yu. Eventually, he also becomes an Emiya Chef in his teen years.
  * Yu became quite popular at Homurahara Academy due to being the chef of his class's restaurant during the school festival and his cooking became well-known in the school.
  * Yu is a certified genius here.
  * Yu only learns Reinforcement and Structural Analysis from Akira due to being in a rush during the HGW. Out of the two, he likes Structural Analysis better since he considers being able understand the structure and design of objects as very useful for a job like a mechanic as well as detective work. Thanks to his Origin, **Adaptation** , he is able to quickly learn how to utilize his Magecraft despite having only trained for a short amount of time.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira being quarter French isn't really just a reference of his Persona but one of my online friends is quarter French and for some reason, I just wanna add that. XD


End file.
